Ain't nobody loves me better
by Kouhaiii
Summary: AU - Hibari is a hitman since way back in high school. But his life always was brutal and violent so this job doesn't change a thing. One day he gets hired to kill an influential man and travels from Namimori, Japan, to Sicily, Italy. There he meets a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Unwillingly he falls in love with the weak 'herbivore'. Full summary in the first chapter! / 1827


**Title:** Ain't nobody loves me better

 **Pairing:** 1827

 **Summary:** AU - Hibari is a hitman since way back in high school. But his life always was brutal and violent so this job doesn't change a thing. One day he gets hired to kill an influential man and travels from Namimori, Japan, to Sicily, Italy. There he meets a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Unwillingly he falls in love with the weak 'herbivore'. But somehow he can't bring himself to tell Tsuna the true about his profession so he tells lies, unusual for the carnivore. But what would happen if Hibari's not the only one with a secret?

 **Warning & Disclaimer: **Grammar and Spelling mistakes, un-beta'd. I do not own KHR! And its characters. Maybe just the OC. Hibari will be 20 so Tsuna will be 19. I never was in Sicily so I just made things up!

 _I had the urge to... write something romantic, something... about 1827... I dunno. I just had to write that down. And yeah. It was inspired by a movie /D Guess which?_

 _Enjoy :D_

* * *

Pleas, begging, crying, whaling. Humans were despicable creatures. They always acted so proud, so strong but when they stood on the edge of dying they plead, begged, cried and whaled shamelessly for their life.

Hibari Kyouya observed many times this shameful side of a human being. Working as a hitman he encountered many situations where his victims begged for his life in return for whatever. Mostly they offered him money but he didn't care for that money. Unmoved he did his job – to kill the people he was hired to.

He usually fought with tonfas he is the strongest with but he also used guns, bombs and sometimes poison. But he detested using poison because this is a cowardly way to kill someone. It was dishonest and disrespectful to kill someone with the victim being oblivious that his life will end. Even the violent Hibari Kyouya had some principle.

Hibari Kyouya walked into his bureau and sank down on his desk chair and placed some files on the mahogany desk. He loosened his tie and looked out of the window. His bureau was in one of the new build building with more than thirty floors and Hibari got his bureau of the highest floors. Actually he owned a whole floor of this building because he hated crowds and to avoid it he just bought a whole floor for himself. Well… he shared it with a few subordinates but they didn't show up if they were not called.

In his bureau he had a perfect view on Namimori, his home town he loved so much. He will eliminate everything who and what soiled his beloved town.

He heard a loud, powerful knock on the door, he felt the huge present of a huge carnivore. Hibari knew exactly who it was. "Come in," he said and turned around to face a tall man with a black fedora and a chameleon on it. His suit was black and he walked quiet and elegantly to his desk. "Good evening, Hibari," the man said and smirked at him.

Hibari looked up to him and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked. The man called Reborn tipped his fedora upwards so his eyes met Hibari's steel grey ones. "I got a new contract. It will be in Italy, so prepare yourself."

Reborn smirked at him and put a file on Hibari's desk. "There you can find the target and the other information. I expect greatness from you, Hibari Kyouya." He turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Hibari behind. The raven haired man sighed and leaned back. "So… it's Italy, huh," he murmured and closed his eyes. He yawned.

* * *

A few days later he arrived at the hotel he would be living for the time being. Fortunately he had not really a time limit to kill his new target but Reborn usually was used to a quick mission.

Hibari glared at the receptionist who nervously checked him in. The lobby was crowded, many tourists were chatting around and it annoyed him. He wanted to leave the lobby as soon as possible – if the receptionist would hurry up a bit. "Lady," he said in an annoyed voice. "Hurry up." The young lady flinched and more nervously she gave him his room card and before she could wish him a nice stay he had already left the reception. With large steps he walked to the elevator.

A few meters before he arrived the elevator it opened and at first a group of tourists left it. Hibari closed his eyes shortly and as he opened his eyes a mop of brown hair draw his attention but as Hibari looked after the person he was gone. Hibari narrowed his eyes but didn't care much about it.

In his room was already his suitcase and he loosened his tie and sat down. It was warm in here. The hotel was really crowded. Why couldn't his target pick a hotel which was quieter? Hibari sighed in annoyance and got up.

He remembered Kusakabe's words he once said to him. _"Kyo-san, you always have time. Why don't you just relax once in a while and pay the town you're in a visit and do some sight-seeing or so."_

How long was it as Kusakabe told him that? At least one year ago. But Hibari considered whose words now.

He changed into another suit and walked out of the room. He was not happy but satisfied that he got a room on a floor which wasn't so crowded. It was an expensive room but it wasn't him who paid for it anyways.

* * *

Hibari found himself on a market. It was of course crowded but it's something he couldn't do something against it. It wasn't Namimori and they did no harm. Hibari walked slowly through the market, different smells came through his nose, the loud voices annoyed him but strangely also calmed him down. It was contradictory.

A Italian seller spoke to him in Italian. Hibari knew how to speak Italian but he shoot the man a glare so he wouldn't talk to him again. He dodged effortlessly kids who ran through the crowd, playing hide and seek or just catch.

Sicily gave a really idyllic atmosphere. Even though it was so crowded it seemed calm and careless. Hibari would be jealous of their careless life. But he wasn't someone who felt empathy.

The prefect walked further until he reached the ocean. He breathed the salty air and sighed. He walked down and stopped there the water didn't reach the sand any more. He just stood there and enjoyed the view. After a while he walked along the ocean and got closer to a cliff. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He was completely alone.

So he thought.

Suddenly he heard a loud, shrill shriek, that sounded like: "Hiiieee!"

Hibari looked up and saw someone falling from the cliff – right towards him. He narrowed his eyes, didn't see exactly who this person was. But before Hibari could dodge him the person fell on him. Hibari tried to balance himself but it was to sudden and both of them fell into the water.

The cold water immediately wrapped around Hibari, soaking into his expensive suit and wetting his black hair.

There was a moment of silence, Hibari didn't say a word and the person who fell on him didn't say a word either. The carnivore had closed his eyes because of annoyance and as he opened his eyes a mop of brown hair came into his vision. He blinked and as the person moved he revealed his face.

At first Hibari didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. The person had huge caramel brown eyes, a rather pale – not as pale as Hibari, though – skin and rosy lips. Whatsoever, apart from his quite adorable face this person dared to fall on him.

"Herbivore," Hibari spoke in a deep but annoyed tone. His steel grey eyes narrowed and glared at the person. The person shrugged and widened his eyes. "For disturbing my peace and causing trouble I'll bite you to death."

"Hiiieeee?!"

* * *

After he bit the person to death he took of his suit jacket and sighed. An expensive suit was ruined and he didn't even start with his job. Wonderful. Hibari snorted. He got the urge to bite the herbivore to death again.

Said herbivore moved, moaning in pain.

It has turned out that it was a girly looking boy who fell on him. Whatever. The brunet blinked, also soaked wet. "Ouch," he murmured and rubbed his arm. "That… that was mean," he said and looked up to Hibari. Said person raised his tonfas. "What did you say?"

"Hiiieee! Nothing! I'm sorry!" he screamed and hid behind his arms.

Hibari sighed and rubbed his temple. So annoying. "How did you fall from the cliff anyway?" he asked and watched the herbivore standing up.

The brunet looked up and laughed nervously. "Oh. That. I … uh… I tripped." He smiled. Hibari didn't believe it but he didn't want to dig in any further. He turned around and walked away. "Ah! Uhm… wait!" the brunet said and Hibari heard how he followed him. Hibari stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Uhm… I… I'm really sorry!" Tsuna said and bowed. "I didn't mean to… fall on you and destroy your suit! I… I will cover the cleaning!" Tsuna said and widened his eyes as he saw Hibari smirk. "Oh? I don't want to ruin you because you had to make depth just because to cover for a suit," he said and saw into the caramel brown eyes. "Oh… oh…." The boy looked down but after a few seconds he raised his head again. "Then let me… invite you for dinner!" he said. "I mean… it was my fault after all!"

The boy looked with huge brown eyes at him, hard to decline. But Hibari wouldn't be Hibari if he would give in. "No." The boy frowned and began to pout. Hibari watched his expression with amusement. The boy's expression changed again as he came up with another idea. "You're tourist, aren't you?" he asked. "I can show you around – for free!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "No." The boy's frown deepened. "… Ah! I should introduce myself! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna!" He smiled brightly at him which annoyed Hibari. He narrowed his eyes making the boy flinch. "Did I ask for your name?" he growled. Tsunayoshi scratched his cheek. "Uh, no, you didn't. But…"

Tsunayoshi lowered his head and then raised it again. "I saw you in the hotel!" he said. "You're in the that hotel! Please let me make up for what happened!" He walked towards him. Hibari frowned and wondered why his stubbornness didn't drive him crazy/angry. "Hn." Hibari turned around and walked away.

He could hear that the boy followed him. Hibari sighed but continued to walk.

"You know I know the most beautiful places here," Tsunayoshi said and hurried his steps to walk on the same level as Hibari. "There you can watch the sky and at night the stars! It's beautiful! And there won't be anyone who would disturb you." Hibari looked at the small boy. How old was he anyway? He looked like a middle school student. His offer was tempting to have a place where no one would disturb him. Hibari sighed deep again.

"Alright. Meet me this evening in the lobby. Now stop following me or I'll bite you to death," he growled and raised his tonfas. Tsunayoshi flinched and stopped. But then a smile crept over his lips. "I'm looking forward! See you later, eh… stranger-san!" Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna's smile brightened up – more than before.

"See you later, Hibari-san!"

Just as the boy walked away he noticed that he spoke fluently Japanese instead of Italian.

* * *

Hibari sat in his hotel room and brooded over Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had heard that name before somewhere. And he barely remembered that fluffy, gravity defying brown hair, large innocent eyes. Where had he seen him? Hibari sighed and looked at his watch.

It wasn't like Hibari was brooding the whole time about this boy. He found his target and got to know his time schedule for the coming weeks so he could decide when he would attack him. But now he had time and he was thinking. It annoyed him that he seemed to forget.

But it was time. Hibari walked out of his room to go to the lobby. As he arrived he already saw the ridiculous brown hair. Tsunayoshi turned around and smiled at him as he saw him. "Good evening!" he said, smiling brightly at him. Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Don't be so loud, herbivore," Hibari growled. Tsuna flinched and laughed nervously. "Haha… okay… I'm sorry."

They walked out of the hotel. Hibari shoved his hands in his trousers pocket and unconsciously he walked slower than usual so Tsuna could keep up with his speed.

Tsuna smiled but didn't say anything. It was completely silent between them and it wasn't awkward. Not at all. Hibari didn't say much anyway but he also didn't feel irritated by his companion.

The sun slowly went down, coloring the sky in hundred tones of red. The sky was cloudless expect of one lonely cloud. How rare to see just one cloud on the sky. Hibari observed it until he noticed that Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't next to him anymore. Hibari stopped and turned around. Tsuna had tripped and fell on the ground.

Hibari frowned. "Ah…haha," Tsuna laughed nervously. "Sorry… I… tripped." He grinned shyly; a tint of red covered his cheeks. Hibari snorted. Weak herbivore, Hibari thought.

Tsuna caught up to him and as they reached some stone stairs Tsuna tucked Hibari's sleeve. "Uh, we have to go this way," he said and climbed the stairs. Hibari followed him quietly.

He had time to muster the brunet. He had a slender back and figure. He didn't look like a boy. His waist was tempting to wrap the arm around it and his whole figure would perfectly fit in his arms. Also Tsunayoshi's little butt with a nice curve would perfectly fit in his hand-

An eyebrow of Hibari twitched. He felt irritated. "Herbivore," Hibari growled, making Tsuna stop. He turned around and widened his eyes. "Eeeh?!" "I'll bite you to death." "Hiiieee?! Why?!"

* * *

Hibari reached the end of the stairs as the first one and adjusted his tie. Tsuna rubbed his throbbing head and sighed. "What was that for?" he murmured and flinched again at Hibari's glare. Tsuna murmured something unclear as he walked pass Hibari. "We should go this way," Tsuna said. They walked for a while. Here was nothing. It looked boring. Hibari felt slightly irritated. Did he led him to some boring place? Tsuna stopped suddenly. There were bushes and trees, many branches and leaves. Tsuna shove them aside and a small path appeared behind the branches and leaves. "This way."

Tsuna dug and walked through the path, followed by Hibari. Meanwhile the sky darkened more and more, the sun slowly disappeared. As they reached the end they ended up on a cliff, covered with grass. Tsuna turned to Hibari and grinned. He stepped aside so that Hibari could clearly see that Tsuna saw.

It was just the cliff. Left and right and the front were just the sky and the ocean. The sky already darkened, the sun was down and a few stars shimmered on the sky. It also was warm and you could also smell the ocean.

Hibari walked further and stopped a few meters before the end of the cliff. He looked around. It was truly beautiful. As he looked down he saw the sand of the strand, a few people so small as ants.

He heard Tsuna giggle. "It's nice, isn't it?" he said. "This is my secret hide out." Hibari turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Haha, I know. I just show it to some stranger," Tsuna said smiling. "But I think you wouldn't tell other people this place, would you?"

Hibari kept silent and scrutinized the smaller boy. He didn't know why he still felt so calm around this herbivore. His company didn't irritate or anger him. Tsunayoshi seemed weak, of course but… he had a calm aura around him. Something that told him that there was more behind than that bright smile.

"Well," Tsuna said. "I'll hope you enjoy this place and also Sicily! It's a really nice and beautiful island!" He smiled at him and turned around to go, leave Hibari behind.

As Tsuna showed him his back he remembered something. Something what happened way back in the past. He didn't get all of this memory but his heart stung. Someone left him alone and it was a devastating feeling. Automatically he grabbed Tsuna's arm to stop him.

Tsuna looked at Hibari with those brown, warm eyes in surprise. He opened his plump, rosy lips to say something, something like 'Hibari-san?' or 'What?' But Hibari stopped him.

He didn't know what overwhelmed him but he wrapped his arm around the slender waist, pressed the small body on his own and locked his lips with Tsuna's. He could feel how Tsuna at first stiffened in his arm but slowly he relaxed. Hesitantly he responded to the kiss, slowly leaning against Hibari's trained body.

Tsuna sighed as Hibari broke the kiss and stared at the brunet. His cheeks were red and his eyes dreamy. Hibari smirked and bit his nose, making Tsuna flinch. "Hiiieee?" Tsuna looked up and blushed more as he saw Hibari's smirking face.

What was that feeling? He felt as if he knew this boy more than just one hour. As if he had shared his whole life with him. Hibari stroke his thumb against Tsuna's lower lip, looking at the rosy color it has. It was really tempting…

Suddenly he heard something vibrating. Tsuna widened his eyes and stepped back to take his phone. "S-s-s-sorry!" he stuttered. "I… I have to take it!" he looked a bit panicked as he raised his head to look into Hibari's eyes. Hibari shrugged his shoulders.

" _Ciao?_ " Tsuna said in Italian. He blinked and nodded. " _Va bene. Io sono qui in dieci minuti."_

Tsuna pressed the phone call away and looked to Hibari. "Uh… I… I have to go," he said. Hibari just 'hn'ed and looked away. Tsuna smiled slightly. "Uhm… it was nice… eh… to meet you," he said and touched his lips. He smiled lovely. Hibari's eyes twitched. He took his hand from his lips and the other hand raised his chin to meet Tsuna's eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes. It was long and intense. Slowly their faces got closer to each other until their lips met again. Sweet and soft. Tsunayoshi tasted like … vanilla mixed with a bit of caramel. It was so sweet but addicting. Hibari liked over Tsunayoshi's lips as he draw his head a bit back. Tsuna looked into the steel grey eyes as he smiled and leaned his forehead against Hibari's.

Tsuna slowly stepped back, still looking into Hibari's eyes. It was as if they didn't need any words. The brunet slowly turned around to leave Hibari alone on the cliff. Hibari clenched his hand to a fist.

A smirk crept up his lips. He knew this wasn't their last meeting. He just knew it.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed it! :D_

 ** _R &R ;) _**


End file.
